Fuedal Mania
by jaguarkrt
Summary: Inuyasha's Journey through Wrestling.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers: **I know I messed up when I posted Chapter 1 (I posted two chapter 2's I am so sorry. **The first few chapters have very few details in them, I first wrote just the talking scenes then I added the details so….. Oh and no I do not own Inuyasha, poor me lol

Kagome and her mother, Mrs. Higurashi, are in the kitchen (the house looks the same as in the show so…) fixing some dinner for everyone, when all of a sudden they hear Inuyasha ask, "Hey Kagome why are these humans on the box doing?"

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi walk into the room to see Inuyasha sitting in front of the box (Television) and Kagome says, "They are wrestling."

Inuyasha looks towards Kagome and asks with a confused look on his face.

"What is wrestling?"

"Well in my opinion it's an action soap opinion." Kagome Replies (That's also what my family and I think about it.)

"What is a Soap Opera?" Inuyasha asks

"It's a series on television that deals with the lives of a group of characters, especially in a melodramatic or sentimental way." Kagome Replies

Inuyasha Sits And Ponders That Little Bit Of Information. Then He Jumps Up and Asks Unexpectedly.

"Can I try out for this wrestling stuff?"

Kagome looking confused never answers Inuyasha's question.

"Well can I?" He asks again.

Kagome shrugs her shoulders and looks to her mother for an answer.

"I don't see why not you'll just have to wear some type of mask, but don't ask me I'm no expert on this stuff. Sota is the one with friends in Japan Pro-Wrestling." Mrs. Higurashi replies

"Let's ask Sota he knows more about it all." Kagome Said.

"Ask me what? And what are you talking about that you need my help?" Asked Sota as he walked down the stairs

"Inuyasha wants to try out for wrestling." Kagome Said "But we don't know anything about wrestling so we need your help"

"Why do you want to try out for wrestling? "Sota asked as he sat down in front of the Television

"It looks like fun and it will give me something to do since we are stuck here in this era" Inuyasha replies

"Do you not think you'll get hurt?" Sota asks wondrously

"No, I'm half Demon, so it wouldn't matter, because I heal faster than you humans." Inuyasha said matter of factly

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Let me call a friend of mine and find out what we will have to do to get you in". Sota Said

"Alright, is their like any training I need to do?" Inuyasha asked

"You probably will, you know how to fight demons and all but you will have to have restraint for wrestling." Sota Said "Oh and you will need something to cover up those ears of yours."

"Mom has already told him that." Kagome said

Sota looks at Kagome and says "Well was I in Here?"

"No, but I was just letting you know that mom has already told him." Kagome replied "Well lets go find Inuyasha a mask. Inuyasha you stay here I want your mask to be a surprise."

"Let me take all the food off the stove and I will come also." Mrs. Higurashi says

"Okay." They all say at once

Mrs. Higurashi walks into the kitchen. Ten minutes later she walks out and asks "Alright is everyone ready?"

"Yes." Kagome says. "Bye Inuyasha, don't get into the food and eat it all now."

"Bye." Sota says "When we get back if all the food is gone when you will have a lot of explaining to do." Sota glares at Inuyasha

"Take care Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi says

They walk outside and decided to visit 'The Costume Shop' which is nearby their home. After they pick out a mask they decide that instead of going home they will go shopping for Inuyasha some clothes so that he won't have to wear the same ole red clothes day in and day out. (His fur of the fire rat outfit)


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers: The first few chapters have very few details in them, I first wrote just the talking scenes then I added the details so….. Oh and no I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Japan Pro-Wrestling. Poor me

_One Day Later_

"Okay I got you an appointment with someone, his name is Mitsuo Yoshida." Sota Says (Yoshida is better known for his stage name Riki Choshu)"I had to call in quitquite a few favors for this now so you better appreciate it."

"Wow, you are the greatest Sota." Inuyasha replied.

There is an awkward silence.

"Well, when is it?" Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha ask all at once

It's this afternoon. Sota Replies

_That Afternoon_

Kagome, Her Mom, Sota, And Inuyasha is sitting in an office that has grey walls, a magnificent mahogany desk, that has a weird contraption, like the one in the Higurashi's living room, on it and a book like Kagome's school books but it looks like it's made of metal instead of paper and cardboard. (by the way the weird contraption is a Phone and the weird book is a Laptop) there is a set of beautiful Maroon Curtains with dragon designs stitched in them, a black leather couch sitting against the left wall, three black leather chairs sitting in front of the desk, some picture's of Japan Pro-Wrestling matches and a deep Burgundy plush carpet.

"So Inuyasha,Inuyasha was it? You want to join the world of wrestling?" Asked Mr. Yoshida (or Mr. Choshu whichever) the booker for one of Japan Pro-Wrestling's brands (Lock Up)

"Yes." Replied all four at the same time

"Well we have no openings here, but I could try to get in touch with a close friend of mine and see if he can't get his boss to see you so that you can show them what you have. If that's alright with you that is?" Mr. Yoshida asks

"Sure that sounds great if you don't mind." Inuyasha replies

"Would you all please wait in the lounge?" Mr. Yoshida asked

"Sure, no problem." Inuyasha replied

_Meanwhile Back In The Feudal Era_

Sango and Shippo was sitting around a campfire waiting on Miroku to get back, when they hear footsteps behind them.

"Well the well is completely and totally blocked." Miroku says as he walks up to them

"I wonder why?" Sango asks

"I don't know it is weird isn't it?" Replied Miroku

"Yes, very weird." Sango replied

"I miss Kagome and I know this will sound crazy, but I also miss Inuyasha." Shippo Said

Both Sango and Miroku turned and looked at Shippo in amazement.

Sango asked, "And how can you miss Inuyasha? I thought you would be happy you don't have to deal with Inuyasha stealing your food all the time now."

Miroku said "Well I miss Inuyasha also, but mostly I miss his stupidity." You hear laughing all around

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are we searching for Inuyasha?" Asked Rin

"Oh Rin why have you got to be so dense Lord Sesshomaru wants the Tetsusaiga that's why we are searching for him and if we have to kill him to get it then fine." replied Jaken

"Shut up and let her be Jaken." Sesshomaru said

"But My Lord, I was just tell……Oomph." Sesshomaru walked right over Jaken

Rin starts giggling

"Come on lets go, he's not around here." Sesshomaru Says

"Coming my Lord." Replied Rin

"Wait for me my lord." Screams Jaken

"Oh Jaken." Says Rin


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers: I don't own any of Inuyasha or Japan Pro-Wrestling, Poor me.

Meanwhile back with Inuyasha and Kagome, the lounge has beige walls, some white chairs, and a white couch, another desk but it's just a regular wood desk, there are some African Violets on the desk. There is two small tables beside the couch with a lamp on each one, a small coffee table sits in the middle of the room with some Wrestling Magazines and other things that concern Wrestling It has a set of bay windows that are faced towards a small garden, the garden has a waterfall/ pond in the middle, there is also some fish in the pond but they aren't visible from where they are standing. You see a frog sitting on a rock by the pond, there is some Japanese Apricots along the fence line, some Tulips and various other flowers. A Pebble Stone Path Going around the Pond and Waterfall then going towards a Wrought Iron Gate. On Each Side Of The Gate Is A Fuchsia. Once Outside The Gate Though There Isn't Anything Pretty Except For The Sidewalk. (Had To Say It )

"Now if Mr. Yoshida's friend, Tajiri can get you a spot then hopefully it won't fall off during your matches." Replies Kagome's Mom

Sota changes the subject and they sit and talk about that then they all pick up one of the magazines and starts reading.

_An Hour Later_

They hear a door open, so they set their magazines down and look towards the door. They see a lady, she has on a Kimono that is Yuzen painted and has phoenix designs with some embroidery on it, it is also made of Chirmin silk, come out.

"Inuyasha was it?" She asks looking back and forth between Sota and Inuyasha

"Yes." Inuyasha tells her

"Mr. Yoshida is ready to see you again." She says

She holds the door open for them.

"Thank you." They all say while getting up

They walk past her into Mr. Yoshida's office.

"Sit down please." Mr. Yoshida tells them all

Kagome and Inuyasha sits in the set of Chairs, in front of the desk, Sota and Mrs. Higurashi sits on the couch.

"Alright my friend has talked to the owner of The Company and they have both agreed that you can have a private try-out the next time they are in Japan, and it's only two months from now. Have you ever been trained for wrestling??

"No sir, he has not." Sota tells him

"Hmm, I'll get in touch with my friend Tajiri and ask him if he will train you." Mr. Yoshida says

"Okay." Inuyasha replies

"Here take this." He gives Inuyasha a red and gold book. "This is 'The Rules and Regulations' for the WWE make sure you read all of it now. Take this one also." He gives him another book (But it's actually just a notebook.) "This is something my friend Tajiri compiled himself and it just shows you what moves you can and can't do practice some of the allowed moves before tomorrow. Then you can show Tajiri what you have learned from that book." He calls Tajiri and asks him if he will train Inuyasha, Tajiri agrees. "My secretary will get you directions to Tajiri's Gym, have a nice day."

_Three weeks later during Inuyasha's training_

"No, that's not how you do it. Stand back and watch me then try again." Tajiri says

Tajiri climbs on to the top rope and faces outside the ring and does a back flip and lands on his feet.

"Now instead of landing on your feet though you will land on your opponent, stomach first, but for right now just land on your feet."

"Okay let me try then." Inuyasha says

Inuyasha climbs onto the top rope and faces the outside of the ring then he does a back flip and lands perfectly on his feet.

"Now that's the way you do it just remember that when you have an opponent you'll land stomach first on them and not on your feet." Tajiri tells him

"Okay now let's practice on your punches."

Inuyasha and Tajiri walk over to a punching bag so that Inuyasha can practice his punches. An hour later Tajiri stops him and says "Let's call it a day."

"That sounds fine with me."Inuyasha says with a big grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers: I know this chapter is longer than the other three but oh well. I would just like to say sorry about messing up the first two chapters again, oh and no I don't own Inuyasha or Japan Pro-Wrestling.

_One month later_

"Well Inuyasha you have come a very long way." Tajiri says

"That's good to know, because this training sure has been hard." Inuyasha tells him

"There isn't anything else I can teach you but you will need to keep training and hone your skills, here take this key you know everything I can teach u so, just use the key and let yourself in whenever you want to practice some."

"Thanks, would you mind if I bring Kagome so that I won't be here by myself?"

"That will be fine". Tajiri replied

"Well two more weeks till the WWE comes to Japan, are you nervous?" Tajiri asks him

"Yeah very, I mean what if they don't like me? Then where will I be?" Inuyasha replies

"Well if they decide not to sign you then I will talk to Riki and see if he can't find some way to work you in, because you will be a great wrestler on day." Tajiri says matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha nods his head and asks what the time is. "Oh man, it's almost time for dinner; if I'm late Mrs. Higurashi will be really mad. I had better leave while I still have time to get back. Bye and thanks for teaching me everything you know."

"Not a problem this past month and a half have been great. Tell everyone I said hey." Tajiri says to Inuyasha "Bye."

_Back In the Feudal Era_

Miroku, Sango and Shippo decided to go find some work since they haven't the foggiest idea when Inuyasha and Kagome will return and they are running low of money for food. They came upon a village that needed a demon exterminator Miroku negotiated with a villager, who had a scar running down his face, and got them a room and some food for their services.

"Thank you so much for helping us, the demon has been terrorizing our village for the past three days. None of us villagers are strong enough to defeat him, we have lost ten of our people because we thought we could defeat him but we couldn't."

"Could you tell us when he comes into the village and why?" Sango asked him

"Why of course we can." Replies another villager

"He usually comes right after sundown, but we don't know the exact reason he comes." Replies yet another villager

"Alright, if you could just show us to our rooms, then we will rest till sundown, then we will wait." Miroku says

"If you will just follow me." The villager with the scar running down his face tell them

As they were walking a group of women happened to walk out of one of the houses right beside them.

Miroku is suddenly holding one of the women's hands, looking in her eyes and asking "Will you bear my children."

You hear all of the women start giggling

"Mirookuuuuuuu!!!!!!!" Sango says furiously

"Oh man he's in for it." Shippo says

"Hey get away from my woman an angry villager, who is missing his right arm." Comes up and says

"Hey! Now stop causing a commotion monk or I'll have to find someone else for the job." The villager with the scar says.

Miroku clears his throat and says, "Right let's carry on then."

_Come Nightfall_

Everyone but Sango is asleep.

"Miroku, wake up its nightfall."

"Hmmm…." Miroku starts to rub Sango's butt.

You hear a loud crack…….Miroku jumps up, put's his hand on his face and asks "What was that for?"

"Huh… what's going on?" Shippo asks. He sees the red hand mark on Miroku's face, and says, "Oh never mind."

And falls back asleep

"Come on Miroku its nightfall." Sango says

"Oh right lets go find this demon." Miroku says.

Miroku and Sango decide to walk around the village to see if they see anything suspicious.

They get almost all the way back to their room when they see him.

"Wha….. What is he doing here I thought we would never see him again." Miroku says

"I did too."

The demon they were talking about turns around sees them and then disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Hmm… Inuyasha and Kagome need to hurry up and fix the well." Sango says

"Yes, Sango let's not tell Shippo what we saw tonight. It will just upset him and we aren't even sure that it's who we think it is".

"Yes I agree."


End file.
